13 miedos
by Naruto elite covenant
Summary: Serie de historias independientes en donde el miedo y el misterio están presentes.


**Disclaimer: Naruto solo pertenece a Kishimoto. La historia es una adaptación de una serie de televisión con el mismo nombre, dicha serie televisiva no me pertenece.**

**13 miedos**

**Capítulo 1: Miedo a la soledad**

Naruto Uzumaki se encontraba trabajando, por decirlo de alguna manera, en conservar a su familia unida. Acababa de sacar una pistola que había heredado de su padre, cuando era niño su padrino le enseño a disparar; le coloco un silenciador y se aseguró de que funcionara, se subió a su moto recién pintada de otro color y condujo al departamento de uno de sus amigos, uno que en el pasado era de sus mejores amigos, Gaara no Sabaku. Mientras se dirigía a su casa tuvo un recuerdo de cuando era niño y tenía 10 años.

Flashback

_Cuando tenía 5 años Naruto perdió a sus padres en un accidente, por algún motivo ser huérfano era mal visto en la escuela y siempre era maltratado por la mitad de sus compañeros de la escuela, tanto del mismo salón como de grados inferiores, él solo esperaba que en la primaria la situación no fuera tan ruda, lamentablemente se equivocó._

_Los niños abusivos, esos que instalan una especie de mafia en las escuelas y por distintos motivos les gusta molestar a los demás de diferentes formas, lo consideraban un objetivo fácil, cuando entro en la primaria era muy sociable y no tardó mucho en hacer amigos, pero el rumor de que no tenía padres y solo tenía un tutor que apenas y se hacía cargo de él lo hizo presa fácil de chicos abusivos de grados superiores, a pesar de todo aún conservo varios amigos que no le importaban ser también objeto del acoso de estos niños abusivos, al fin y al cabo los niños abusivos solo los molestaban cuando superaban en número a los integrantes del grupo de Naruto, desde ahí aprendió a jamás estar solo, y aprendió a tener miedo a la soledad._

Fin del flashback

Dio un giro a la derecha, ya casi llegaba a su destino cuando lo asalto otro recuerdo.

Flashback

_Era segundo de secundaria y se acababa de despedir de su novia Hinata, pero Naruto no andaba con Hinata por que esta le gustara, andaba con ella para meterle celos a su ex novia Sakura. Sin embargo con el tiempo acepto que Sakura no iba a volver y se estaba resignando cuando:_

_- Naruto- lo llamo Sakura Haruno._

_- mmm…si, Sakura- dijo Naruto, que aunque aparentaba estar desinteresado en su mente saltaba de alegría. _

_- Quiero volver contigo, Sasuke no es lo que esperaba- dijo Sakura con un tono de voz que reflejaba arrepentimiento._

_- Por supuesto que sí, solo salía con Hinata para darte celos a ti- confeso Naruto sin saber que Hinata había regresado a buscarlo y lo estaba oyendo todo escondida fuera del campo de visión de ambos, a ella se le aguaron los ojos._

_- Mañana termino con ella- dijo Naruto al tiempo que abrazaba y besaba a Sakura con pasión. _

_Hinata salió corriendo con el corazón destrozado, pues para ella esa relación si llego a significar mucho y era muy importante. _

_Naruto se llegó a dar cuenta de que Hinata había salido corriendo, antes de que a él le diera tiempo de reaccionar un puño se estrelló en su cara y lo dejo tirado en el suelo con el labio partido._

_Mientras Sakura gritaba de manera histérica Naruto solo se limpió la sangre de su boca y miro al sujeto que le había pegado, ese sujeto era Gaara no Sabaku._

_Gaara no Sabaku era un chico que por razones que el desconocía era solitario, casi nunca se juntaba con nadie y se decía que no tenía amigos._

_Naruto se levantó dispuesto a darle pelea, pero Gaara en ese momento solo se alejó en dirección a donde la chica había corrido._

Fin del flashback

Naruto solo se rio, ¿quién diría que ese chico tan misterioso y solitario le gustaba la ojiperla y se volverían novios más adelante?, ¿quién diría que él se arrepentiría de romper con Hinata y volver con Sakura?, ¿quién diría que a él le empezaría a gustar la ojiperla?, y sobre todo ¿quién diría que Naruto y Gaara se volverían amigos tan cercanos?

De hecho si reflexionaba y pensaba bien, él y Gaara no eran tan diferentes, a Gaara no le gustaba estar solo, pero su personalidad y su apariencia le impidieron hacer amigos fácilmente durante mucho tiempo.

Pero eso se acabó, Gaara intentaba separar a lo que quedaba de su familia, y él no iba a permitirlo, Naruto le tenía miedo a la soledad, y sin su familia él estaría solo, si tenía que matar a Gaara para conservarla eso haría.

Flashback

_Naruto y Hinata estaban otra vez de novios, pero esta vez los sentimientos eran sinceros de ambas partes, era el primer año de universidad y estaban celebrando su primer mes de noviazgo. El año pasado Hinata y Gaara habían terminado en buenos términos, Hinata ya no lo quería como antes y Gaara se había enamorado de otra mujer llamada Matsuri._

_Hinata había sentido nauseas a principios de mes, antes de que Naruto se le declara de una manera romántica, tenía sus sospechas pero era mejor que un médico las confirmara._

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Naruto había entrado en el consultorio médico junto a Hinata para recibir la información de los análisis que se mandó hacer. Naruto le sostenía la mano a Hinata mientras esta recibía la respuesta del médico y la confirmación de sus sospechas: Hinata estaba embarazada._

_Hinata, entre lágrimas, tartamudeos e hipos le explico a Naruto que días antes de que él se le declarara ella había ido a una fiesta y había tomado unas copas de más, en la fiesta se encontraba Gaara junto a su nueva novia, ella no está segura de cuando, pero ella y Gaara tuvieron una sesión de sexo._

_Cuando Hinata, bajo protesta de Naruto, le explico a Gaara lo sucedido este negó ser el padre del bebe y la acuso de ser una cualquiera, y esta vez fue Naruto quien le rompió el hocico a Gaara de un puñetazo._

_Antes de que Gaara se recuperara la pareja se fue de ahí, antes de que Naruto hiciera una estupidez de la que podría arrepentirse más adelante. _

Fin del flashback

Mientras Naruto subía la escalera que lo llevaría al departamento de Gaara se quedó pensando en lo que paso después, él y Hinata criaron a la bebe recién nacida, le pusieron Hana, como la madre de Hinata. 3 años después nacieron sus hermanos, Yuto y Kotori. Yuto, en palabras de Hinata, era igual a él y Kotori tenía el comportamiento de su abuela Kushina y la apariencia física de su madre Hinata. A sus 25 años, a solo 3 meses de celebrar el cumpleaños 2 de Yuto y Kotori, Hinata murió debido a un secuestro exprés que salió mal.

Solo un mes después Matsuri murió debido a un infarto fulminante, tanto él como Gaara quedaron devastados por sus pérdidas, pero por lo menos él tenía a sus hijos, una familia, una razón para salir adelante, mientras que Gaara se había quedado sin nada, solo. Aunque los amigos de ambos los apoyaron no era lo mismo.

Sin embargo en el cumpleaños de Yuto y Kotori a Naruto le llego una terrible noticia, Gaara había acusado a Naruto de no tener los recursos económicos para mantener a sus tres hijos y pidió la custodia de Hana, a la que Gaara reconoció como su hija biológica.

Naruto en ese momento estallo en cólera, Gaara buscaba desbaratar a su familia, el estado le quitaría a sus hijos y los pondría en adopción, Gaara lo había hecho para obtener la custodia de una hija que Gaara en su momento negó, estaba dispuesto a destruir lo que quedaba de su familia.

Por esa razón estaba ahí, no sabía cómo, Gaara no tenía influencias ni recursos económicos suficientes para sobornar a todas las autoridades, pero las había convencido de quitarles a sus hijos. Si Gaara moría Naruto tenía muchas posibilidades de refutar los cargos y conservar a su familia unida, si no Naruto acabaría agotando los pocos recursos económicos que a duras penas había logrado reunir, ser padre tan joven lo había dejado con pocas posibilidades de conseguir un empleo bien remunerado, y Hinata no podía trabajar, pues tenía que cuidar de la pequeña; sus ahorros no eran muchos, y entre el funeral de su esposa y pagar un abogado para refutar los cargos lo estaban dejando en la ruina.

Llego al departamento y toco varias veces, respiro hondo y preparo su arma para hacer lo que tenía que hacer. La puerta se abrió, sin embargo no había nadie al otro lado que lo recibiera, un tanto desconfiado entro en el departamento observando como en este había varias decoraciones bastantes raras, casi como si se tratara de un ritual o algo así, el miedo asalto la mente del rubio.

- Bienvenido mi viejo amigo- se oyó una voz de ultratumba pero muy familiar para Naruto.

- ¡Sal de donde quieras que estés maldito infeliz!- amenazo Naruto.

- Si te había dicho que la razón por la que me despreciaban tanto en mi pueblo natal era porque me decían que en mi familia había brujas, ¿verdad?- siguió diciendo Gaara con esa voz que le ponían los pelos de punta a Naruto.

- Eso que tiene que ver con lo que estás haciendo, ¡deja a mi familia en paz Gaara!- dijo Naruto con voz desafiante.

- En realidad mi familia fue maldecida, soy el último miembro que es capaz de convocar a un espirito malvado bastante poderoso, llamado Shukaku- dijo Gaara antes de que Naruto le disparara directo al corazón, pero la bala nunca llego a su objetivo, fue detenida por una capa de arena salida de la nada dejando a un muy impresionado y asustado Naruto.

- Lo único que tengo que hacer es ofrecer un poco de mi energía vital para poder convocarlo- dijo justo cuando Naruto intento disparar otra vez se dio cuenta de que el arma se había atascado por culpa de la arena.

- Sin embargo para completar el pago este espíritu exige la energía vital completa de una persona- Naruto estaba aterrado y decidió dar media vuelta para salir corriendo de ahí- una vez que la energía vital de una persona es drenada por completo el alma irremediablemente abandona el cuerpo, mata a la persona- Naruto se retorcía desesperado en su sitio, no supo cómo ni cuándo pero cuando intento correr se dio cuenta de que estaba atascado en arena hasta las rodillas.

- No Gaara, ¡mis hijos!- grito desesperado Naruto al darse cuenta de que tal vez nunca podría volver a ver a ninguno de sus tres hijos.

- Debido a que podía invocar a este espectro tan abominable me aislaron debido a que tenían temor de que pudiera llegar a matarlos algún día con este espíritu para conseguir algo- dijo mientras escuchaba los gritos y suplicas de Naruto- en la escuela nunca nadie me hablo, y aun cuando cambie de escuela me seguían evitando la gran mayoría de los alumnos, odie estar solo, lo odie.

Naruto no podía hablar, el terror solo lo ponía a gritar como loco a medida que le drenaban la vida.

- Grita lo que quieras, nadie te oirá y no te preocupes Naruto, yo cuidare a tu familia- Naruto solo podía mirar por última vez a aquella persona que en algún momento llamo amigo- ¡a mi nueva familia!- dijo justo cuando el rubio murió.

El cuerpo de Naruto comenzó a desaparecer hasta que no quedo ningún rastro de él, semanas después Gaara tenía en un departamento más grande y mejor a tres niños latosos con ojos color perla, a Naruto lo buscaban debido a que abandono a sus tres hijos, nunca lo encontraron.

Ambos le tenían miedo a la soledad, uno estuvo dispuesto a matar a su amigo con tal de no quedar solo en la vida, el otro fue capaz de invocar un espíritu, la misma razón por la cual lo aislaron y dejaron solo por mucho tiempo, para matar a su amigo y quitarle su familia, simplemente porque le tenía miedo a la soledad.

Fin del capítulo

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Los 13 miedos del Ramen: El fantasma

Soy Naruto Uzumaki, tengo 16 años y estoy de vacaciones en un hotel de lujo, aunque digan que esta maldito no les creo, es decir, servicio al cuarto, la playa está a dos cuadras, hay un parque a 5 cuadras, y el lugar es muy seguro, aunque se diga que espantan y de vez en cuando hay uno que otro "desaparecido". Pero yo no creo en esas cosas.

-Mmm, ramen- digo cuando de repente noto que se dispara un flash de mi nueva cámara digital.

Sin soltar el ramen me acerque a la cámara y se me eriza el pelo y la piel se me pone de gallina al observar que mi cámara le tomo foto a… ¡un fantasma!

Tomo otra foto y sale el mismo fantasma, una figura humana vestida con harapos y transparente, casi me hago en los pantalones cuando note que me estaba mirando, hubiera salido corriendo en ese momento si la puerta no estuviera en el camino del fantasma y tuviera puesto algo más que un bóxer.

Aterrado tomo otra foto y noto que el fantasma se acerca hacia mí, abro los ojos desesperado pero no consigo ver nada, tomo otra foto y me percato que ese horrible fantasma está a menos de un metro de mí, dejo mi tazón de ramen instantáneo en la mesita de noche, me acorruco en un rincón y tomo fotos como poseso, pasan uno, dos… tres minutos y nada, ¡estoy vivo, _Dattebayo_!

Reviso las fotos que saque y veo como el fantasma se acerca hacia mí, se detiene en la mesita de noche, agarra mi tazón de ramen y se lo lleva.

Parpadeo confundido e incrédulo.

De repente todo rastro de miedo se esfuma de mi mente y es reemplazado con la furia al tiempo que grito:

- ¡Ese maldito fantasma se robó mi ramen especial, _Dattebayo_!


End file.
